La esperanza de la vida
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Carlisle Masen era una persona muy feliz y con mucha esperanza de vivir, hasta que un día el y su familia tiene un accidente que le cambia la vida para siempre,pero con la ayuda de su hermano,Edward y Esme lograra salir adelante o no.es Carlisle y Esme
1. Prefacio

* * *

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYERS SI ELLAS NO ESTARIA ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES**

**

* * *

**

**La vida la de esperanza**

**Prefacio**

Es difícil pensar en todo lo que había pasado en toda mi vida se que sonara raro pero, es así lo que siento.

Todo era oscuridad no podía ver con toda la situación a mis 22 años solo podía escuchar las palabras que decían los demás sobre mi, yo sabia que era diferente pero a mi no me molestaba ser así, eso me lo había enseñado mi hermano, que ser diferente puede traer cosas nuevas y es verdad pues conocí alguien que me ama a pesar de que no puedo ver.

Mi ceguera ya no es un impedimento, y se que aunque mi vida a sido muy dura es una de las historias mas hermosas que te podrían contar.

Pero para no seguir alargando el asunto mejor te cuento mi historia… no será la mas feliz, pero si la mas hermosa…

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO VENGO CON ESTE NUEVO FIC SE LLAMA LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA SE ME OCURRIO HACE UNOS DIAS Y LO QUIZE SUBRI YA TENGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO PRONTO LO SUBIRE **

**AQUI LES PONGO EL RESUMEN DE ESTA NUEVA ****HISTORIA ES DE CARLISLE Y ESME Y UN POCO DE EDWARD Y BELLA **

**Carlisle Mansen era una persona muy alegre y con mucha esperanza de vivir, hasta que un día el y su familia tiene un accidente que le cambia la vida para siempre, luego de eso cae en depresión y pierde la esperanza de vivir, pero con la ayuda de su hermano y una maestra saldrá adelante o perderá la esperanza para siempre.**

**A Y PARA LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS VAN HACER RECUERDOS DE SU INFANCIA YA PARA DESPUES SE VA SABER COMO SE ESTARA RELACIONANDO LA HISTORIA**

**SI LES GUSTA PULSEN EL BOTON VERDE Y DEJEME UNOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS YA QUE ME HACEN FELIZ **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	2. El Accidente

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYERS SIN ELLA NO EXISTIRIAN ESTOS PERSONAJES TAN MARAVILLOSOS. EXCEPTO A ALEXANDER Y ANALY QUE SON MIOS**

* * *

Mi historia

Hola mi nombre es Carlisle Masen Cullen y tengo 22 años, vivo con mi hermano mayor que se llama Edward, el es mi mejor amigo, el me quiere mucho igual que yo a el, es muy sobre protector conmigo siempre me esta cuidando de que no me falte nada, el esta estudiando para que sea un gran medico, lo que yo quería ser antes, pero con mi problema no puedo ya que no puedo ver, por que soy ciego y eso paso cuando yo tenia 7 años y Edward 10.

**Flash Back**

Yo estaba con mis padres en una fiesta y Edward estaba en casa de su mejor amigo Jasper, bueno el caso fue que después de que la fiesta acababa ya nos habíamos ido al volvo de papa, estábamos en camino para la casa pero de repente un tráiler se puso entre nosotros y chocamos. Después no se cuando tiempo estaba inconsciente, pero me empecé a despertar en una habitación desconocida y me toque la cara sentí que tenia una venda en los ojos y estaba asustado por que no podía ver, me empecé alarmar, pero de repente escuche la voz de mi hermano.

- Carlisle despierta por favor– dijo llorando Edward.

- Que fue lo que paso – respondí con voz patosa.

- Carlisle despertaste como estas te duele algo – hablo demasiado rápido que apenas le entendí lo que dijo.

- Estoy bien, pero ¿por que tengo una venda en los ojos? – quise saber ya que me molestaba mucho no ver.

- Tranquilo el golpe que tuviste en el choque, te afecto en los ojos y te tuvieron que operarte de emergencia – respondió Edward pero su voz estaba como quebrada, como si estuviera llorando mucho tiempo.

- Y como están mis padres ¿por que no han venido a verme?- conteste y espere a que Edward respondiera, tardo unos minutos en responder.

- Carlisle el accidente en que tú tuviste solo te salvaste tú, pero mama y papa no – dijo y lo escuche llorar de nuevo y yo también estaba llorando no puedo creer que mis padres hayan muerto.

- Y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros quien nos va a cuidar ahora – dije todo destrozado ahora ya no tenia a mis padres y que pasara con nosotros quizás nos van a mandar a distintos orfanatos y ya no podría ver a mi hermano y eso si me dolería.

- Tranquilo Carlisle nadie nos va a separar – respondió mi hermano y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

- Como puedes estar seguro lo que dices Edward no puedes ver lo que va a pasar, primero: nuestros padres están muertos y segundo nos van a meter en un orfanatorio y no quiero ver cuando eso pase me entiendes no quiero perderte a ti también, no lo soportaría – le confesé mi mayor miedo no quiero separarme de el y no se que va a pasar después, pero no lo quiero perder.

- Carlisle eso no va a pasar por que cuando llegue aquí y me entere de la desgracia yo también pensé en que nos íbamos a separar, pero entonces llego el doctor Cullen y el me dijo que no me preocupara que tu estabas bien, pero yo le conté que nuestros padres murieron y el dijo que no me preocupara que el nos iba adoptar a los dos y yo le pregunte ¿Por qué hacia eso? Y el me respondió que quería tener hijos y su esposa nunca pudo tener bebes. Así que no te preocupes es muy buena persona, el nos quiere lo pude ver en los ojos que decía la verdad , el fue que te opero y trato de salvar a nuestros padres , así que no te preocupes mas, no vamos a estar separados siempre vamos a estar junto, o no para eso están los hermanos para ayudarse y no ser separados nunca – lo que me dijo Edward me dejo en shock , no podía creer lo que me dijo que nos iban adoptar unos extraños a los dos eso si que me sorprendió bastante y estaba llorando de alegría podre estar con mi hermano y eso es magnifico y lo mejor de todo voy a tener otra familia, aunque voy a extrañar muchísimo a mis padres, pero estoy seguro de algo se que estarán felices en donde este, mientras nosotros fuéramos felices.

Paso no se cuanto tiempo, pero de pronto escuche alguien entra a la habitación y hablo.

- Hola ya veo que ya despertaste como estas – dijo la persona con una voz suave.

- Estoy bien, ¿pero quien eres tu? – pregunte por que no sabia con quien estaba hablando.

- O me olvide presentarme me llamo Alexander Cullen, soy tu medico y próximamente tu padre si es que ya te conto Edward – respondió amablemente al escucharlo escuche que decía la verdad.

- Doctor que fue lo que paso exactamente ¿por que tengo una venda en los ojos? – Pregunte sentía que algo malo pasaba conmigo.

- Pues veras el accidente que tuviste estuvo muy fuerte trate de salvar a tus padres pero no pude, en cuánto te vi, tenias tu cara cubierta de sangre especialmente tus ojos así que te tuve que opérate de emergencia, estabas muy mal – conto Alexander, yo no podía creer lo que me paso así en estado de shock le respondí.

- Y para cuando me van a quitar estas vendas me están molestando ya no lo soporto – dije ya que no aguantaba mas las vendas ya me estaban molestando bastante.

- Tranquilo lo vas a tener como una semana las vendas para que no llegue infecciones y tendrás que estar en reposo como 1 semana – dijo el doctor amablemente.

- Una semana no creo poder aguantar tanto, pero podre ver de nuevo doctor – dije emocionado por la idea de volver a ver, ya que quería ver otra vez a mi hermano y conocer a esas personas maravillosas que nos iban a adoptar.

Pero de repente escuché como alguien abría la puerta y en eso escuché la voz de una mujer.

- Alexander Cullen me puedes explicar, cómo se te ocurrió la idea en adoptar a dos niños y ni si quieras los conoces – dijo con voz grave al parecer estaba enfadada, y yo me sentí terriblemente mal, ya que pensé que su esposa nos iba a aceptar, pero que iluso fui a pensar eso ahora estoy seguro que nos iban a separar, y no pude evitar empezar a llorar y creo que Edward se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, por que me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo.

- Carlisle no te preocupes todo va a salir bien no dejare que nada malo te pase, ya veras que el doctor, va a convencer a su esposa tranquilízate – y me siguió abrazándome, yo no lo quería soltar.

- Analy ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso – parece que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y quería dejar la platica para después.

- Claro que es el momento justo para hablar, como se te ocurre en adoptar sin consultármelo a mi primero que soy tu esposa o se te olvida – respondió Analy pero su tono de voz cada vez era mas fuerte y yo no paraba de llorar y Edward estaba tratando de consolarme sin éxito.

- Esta bien lo que pasa es que hubo un accidente con un tráiler y Carlisle estaba con ellos y sobrevivió y sus padres no, no tiene ningún pariente, mas que su hermano, perdóname por no decírtelo, pero se me olvido avisarte, por que estaba operando a Carlisle estaba grave y tuve que hablar con Edward, su hermano que los iba adoptar, hubieras visto la cara de Edward cuando supo eso me dijo que no se quería separase de su hermano y a mi se me partió el corazón verlo así, por favor perdóname te juro que ya no te voy a ocultar nada sabes que te amo – le conto el doctor toda la tragedia y yo no paraba de llorar tan solo acordarme del accidente me ponía muy mal y al saber de que no estarán mas conmigo, aunque también me sorprendió mi hermano el tampoco quería separase de mi, me quiere como yo lo quiero a el.

- No se preocupe señora Cullen no quiero ser un estorbo para ti y para su marido, gracias doctor por todo lo que hizo, ya veremos como Edward y yo salimos adelante – dije entre las lagrimas no podía creer todo lo que me estaba pasando a mi primero mis padres están muertos, luego yo me quedo muy mal herido y no se si podre ver de nuevo y ahora esto, que le hice a dios para que me odie tanto, es que yo no puedo ser feliz en la vida.

- Carlisle no digas eso no eres un estorbo para nosotros y no te voy abandonar ni a ti ni a Edward ustedes cambiaron mi vida en tan solo unas horas como se lo dije a Edward, yo los quiero adoptar y no por perder a sus padres sino, por que me encariñe mucho por ustedes y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo y cuando te vi a ti y a Edward siento que tengo la misión de protegerlos de tanto sufrimiento, yo se lo que se siente perder alguien yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño, pero me ayudo una persona magnifica con tal de no quedarme solo, por eso hare con ustedes no se olviden de que sus padres están muy orgullosos de ustedes en donde estén, pero yo no los voy a dejar solos. Lo juro que hare lo posible de que tú y Edward estén felices de eso me encargo yo como que me dejo de llamar Alexander Cullen, nunca mas digas que eres un estorbo por que no lo eres y sabes, ¿Por qué? te quiero mucho – no puedo creer lo que escuché me dijo que me quería y que no nos iba alejar de ellos creo que quede en shock, nadie en mi vida me había dicho que me quería obvio que mis padres y mi hermano, pero una persona que acabo de conocer sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría, entonces empecé a llorar otra vez pero esta vez de alegría por lo que dijo sobre nosotros ahora estaba sonriendo y si pudiera verlos estaba segurísimo que ellos también estaban llorando y pregunte tímidamente al doctor si era verdad.

- Es en serio tus palabras doctor es en serio que no nos vas a dejar aquí solos – dije con lagrimas en los ojos, El doctor empezó a caminar hacia mi y me empezó a abrazar y yo le correspondí el abrazo y dijo.

- Por supuesto que si Carlisle nunca los dejaría solos ni a ti ni a Edward – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello mientras que yo lloraba en su pecho por tanta felicidad, por tener una nueva familia, pero entonces me acorde de que su esposa estaba aquí y me separe de el y le pregunte a su esposa ¿Por qué nos odiaba tanto?

- Señora Cullen ¿por que nos odias a mi y a Edward? – le pregunte quería saber el por que su desprecio y su rencor hacia nosotros.

- No los odio, es que me sorprendió muchísimo la noticia ya que me aviso una enfermera que mi marido quería adoptar y no me aviso y me puse celosa de que la enfermera lo supiera antes que yo, perdóname si te hice llorar no fue mi intención, nunca me imagine todo lo que pasaste debió ser muy duro para ti, por favor perdóname estoy muy arrepentida – la escuche y vi que sus palabras eran sinceras hasta podría jura de que estaba llorando y se me rompía el corazón cuando escuchó a una mujer llorar.

- No te preocupes ya todo paso y si te perdono, no fue tu culpa de lo que paso fue ese maldito conductor y si todavía me duele con lo que paso, pero luego lo superare – yo no podía estar enojado con una dama eso me decían mis padres debes ser un caballero ante una dama, ese recuerdo se me vino de repente y no pude evitar llorar extraño mucho a mis papas y al saber que ellos ya no estaban me sentía indefenso sin su protección y sus cuidados.

- Carlisle que pasa ahora, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto mi hermano preocupado y yo lo único que hice fue abrazarlo como si mi vida se me fuera en el intento.

- Extraño muchísimo a papa y a mama Edward – le confesé dudo que me olvide de ellos tan fácil mente, Edward lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y acaríciame mi cabello rubio, luego sentí unos brazos que no eran ni de Edward ni del doctor sino, fue Analy quien me abrazo y me hizo cariños, se sentía tan bien, hasta ya me empezaba dar sueño por que estaba bostezando.

- Carlisle Por que no duermes un rato estas muy cansado, además la operación se te hizo pesada y debes dormir – dijo el doctor Cullen y si iba hacerle caso, pero antes pregunte.

- No me dejen solo por favor – tenia miedo de que cuando despierte todos se hayan desaparecidos.

- No claro que no te dejaremos estaremos junto a ti – respondió Edward y de repente me deje caer en manos de Morfeo.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO Y AL FIN PUDE UN TIEMPO LIBRE PARA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LO QUE LE PASO A NUESTRO CARLISLE AY ME DOLIO MUCHISIMO ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO HASTA LLORE POR HACER SUFRIR A CARLISLE PERO ASI ES LA HISTORIA Y TODAVIA VIENE LO PEOR PERO BUENO ESO TENDRA QUE TARDAR UN POCO. **

**BUENO EL FIN QUE LES PARECIO ALEXANDER Y ANALY CULLEN ES QUE YA LO SABEN ELLOS SON LOS MANSEN Y QUERIA LA FORMA DE COMO LOS ADOPTO PRONTO VA VER UN PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD LO QUE LE SUCEDIO BIEN A CARLISLE, Y LA REACCION DE ANALY FUE ESA POR QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO LA MANERA **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO **

**Y ME DEJEN MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ **

**BUENO ME DESPIDO PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE**

**SALUDOS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**ROSA CULLEN**


	3. Pesadillas y La Dolorosa Verdad

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PESONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SI ELLAS NO ESTARIAN LOS CULLEN Y LOS OTORS PERSONAJES, SOLO ALEXANDER Y ANALY SON MIOS IGUAL CON EL TRAMA**

* * *

Pesadillas y La Dolorosa Verdad

Todo seguía oscuro como desde el día del accidente, no sabia donde estaba y eso me estaba angustiando, sentía la presencia de alguien pero todavía no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era… eso no me agradaba.

- Hola Carlisle… somos papá y mamá – dijo la voz de mamá.

- Yo sabia que no estaban muertos… ustedes no me podrían haber dejado – decía yo con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin mis papás habían regresado.

- Te equivocas Carlisle, nosotros nos fuimos por que tu no mereces nuestro cariño, solo eres un estorbo… ya veras que Edward se enfadara de ti como nosotros lo hicimos…

- Eso no es cierto – mi corazón me dolía, no podía creer que mi papás me dijeran eso…

- Pues yo diría que eres el peor niño que hubiera visto en toda mi vida no te vuelvas acercar a nosotros por que eres un fenómeno… escuchaste bien niño… eres un fenómeno… - esa era la voz de Analy – ¿crees que yo merezco un hijo así?... por favor no me subestimes… eres lo peor que me a pasado… bueno que le a pasado a todos…

- Eso es cierto Carlisle… ya no eres mi hermano… ¿Cómo crees que yo quería a un hermano ciego? – decía Edward mientras se reía de mi, no mi hermanito tampoco me quería…

- No Edward tu eres mi hermano… me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo…

- Ya no te quiero… ciego…

- Sabes algo – ahora era la voz de el Doctor Cullen – Edward va a hacer nuestro hijo y tu no… nadie podría querer a alguien como tu… mi esposa y yo decidimos que te abandonaríamos… Edward será nuestro único y más querido hijo…

- No me dejen… por favor… - yo no quería estar solito, lloraba y lloraba, mis papás ni Edward ni siquiera los señores Cullen me querían… estaba solo en el mundo…

- Carlisle… despierta – escuchaba a lo lejos, era la voz de Edward – Carlisle despierta, es solo una pesadilla… despierta.

Creo que solo había sido un sueño ya que Edward me abrazaba y me quitaba las lagrimas… el si me quería.

- Carlisle, tranquilo… solo fue un mal sueño… todo esta bien… estoy aquí contigo…

- ¿es cierto que ya no me quieres por ser ciego?

- Nunca pasara eso… soy tu hermano y siempre te voy a querer… nunca olvides eso Carlisle…

- No es verdad no me vas a querer si yo soy un estorbo y quizás quede ciego, todos me odian los escuche burlándose de mi – le conteste y me separe de el, mientras lloraba, no quería su lastima sobre mi.

- Carlisle eso no es cierto yo te quiero mucho yo jamás te odiaría eres mi hermano menor y nunca te dejaría solo y no me importa que si vas a quedarte ciego yo te quiero mucho – me dijo Edward, en eso siento que me quería abrazar, pero yo me aparto de el y no me di cuenta que caí al piso.

- Carlisle ¿estas bien? – me pregunto el Doctor con voz preocupada, que se acercaba a ayudarme, pero yo me aleje yo no quería que se me acercaran a mi no querían su lastima.

- Déjeme no quiero su compasión solo quiero estar solo – les conteste, pero sentía alguien que me estaba abrazando, pero yo me revolvía de sus brazos, pero no podía ya que me estaban abrazando muy fuerte, en eso me di cuenta de quien me estaba abrazando era Analy.

- No digas eso Carlisle no sentimos compasión hacia ti, tu eres: una persona especial, eres amable, gentil, inteligente, bondadoso y te preocupas por lo demás, así que no digas que no te queremos, por que te amamos desde que te conocimos Alexander y a mi, me tienes a mi, a mi esposo y sobre todo tienes a tu hermano que te cuida y te quiere mucho, ya veras que lo superaremos juntos, como una familia, además nos preocupas de que hables así de ti tu eres una persona muy especial, cuando te vi hoy supe que eres perfecto para ser mi hijo, solo que mi primera impresión, no te agrado bastante, pero lo entiendo que tenias miedo de que yo no te agradara, pero en cuanto te vi sentía que mi corazón se agrandara, en verte a ti y a Edward me dio motivos para vivir ya que por una causa yo no me puedo embarazarme, pero ahora los tengo a ustedes y si tu quieres podemos formar una linda familia los cuatro – me dijo eso Analy con voz maternal, yo estaba llorando a mas no poder, como es posible que se hayan interesado alguien como yo y mas si quizás pueda que quede ciego en serio no me lo merezco, me separo al fin de sus brazos y me paro como puedo y me muevo hacia donde esta Edward y en eso siento una mano en mi hombro y siento que es Edward me volteo y lo abrazo y el me corresponde.

- Perdonarme Edward por lo que dije, en verdad no se que me sucedió, quizás es por que quizás ya no pueda volverte a ver y tengo miedo que me rechaces por que quizás quede ciego y ya no me quieras – se lo dije llorando mas fuerte, no podía controlar mi llanto, en eso siento que Edward me abraza mas fuerte y yo ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho, no se cuanto tiempo estaba así con el abrazándome, yo llorando en su pecho, hasta que me tranquilice.

- Carlisle yo no tengo nada de por que perdonarte, que mas quisiera estar yo en tu lugar, me siento culpable de que yo no estaba contigo, que mas quisiera que tu vieras otra vez así que no te preocupes ni tengas miedo, por que yo nunca te voy abandonarte, siempre contaras conmigo, no te dejare solo y si tengo que pasar mas tiempo contigo no me arrepentiría estar a tu lado, porque te quiero mucho hermanito, y eso no va a cambiar por lo que eres, no me importa si no puedas ver, tu siempre serás mi hermano y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, no lo olvides – me dijo Edward abrazándome mas fuerte y yo no podía parar de llorar, mi hermanito me quiere, si me quiere, y no le importa si no pudiera ver, en eso lo abrazo con toda mi fuerza.

- Te quiero mucho Edward gracias por todo eres el mejor hermano que pude tener, te quiero Edward y me prometes que siempre estarás conmigo – le conteste sonriendo, mientras que escuchaba su corazón, en eso me separa de su pecho y siento que me observa.

- Por supuesto que si, mi pequeño hermano, no lo olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo no importa lo que tengamos que pasar yo nunca te abandonare, como ya te lo dije antes que yo te voy a protegerte Carlisito, no se te olvide – me respondió eso y me abrazo de nuevo, cuando lo hacia cuando tenia 5 años.

- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así – le dije sonriendo era hace como 3 años que me dejo decir eso y no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga así? – me pregunto preocupado.

- Por supuesto que no me molesta, es mas me gusta como me llamas me puedes decirme así si quieres – le conteste sonriendo.

- Esta bien Carlisito, tu siempre serás mi hermanito – sentí que estaba sonriendo, como daría lo que fuera volverlo a ver, en eso siento que Edward separa de mi y siento que el doctor Cullen me carga y me recuesta en la cama.

- No te preocupes Carlisle, nosotros te vamos a cuidarte siempre, no lo olvides, no solo tienes a Edward, sino a Analy y a mí, para protegerte, nosotros te vamos a quererte mucho, ya veras que pronto serás feliz de nuevo ya que dentro de poco vamos a estar todos juntos – dijo Alexander, yo estaba muy feliz, tendría una nueva familia a mi hermanito que me quiere, que mas a que pedir, en eso siento que me abraza el, luego Edward y Analy, estábamos abrazados todos y yo estaba feliz de la vida ya que tenia a mi hermano y a una nueva familia a que voy a querer lo que me queda de vida, luego de minutos, nos soltamos todos, realmente de seguro que yo tenia mi sonrisa, igual el que Edward, pero no estaba seguro si el Dr. Cullen y su esposa tendrían sonrisas, pero no importaba, yo estaba feliz.

- Edward ya es hora de irnos ya es de noche ya mañana vendremos a visitar a Carlisle – le dijo cariñosamente Analy, y la sonrisa que tenia se esfumo y me dio miedo.

- No por favor no se lo lleven no quiero estar solito – les dije asustado, en eso siento que Analy me abraza.

- Tranquilo, no vas estar solo va estar Alexander contigo, es solo que ya es de noche y tu hermano necesita descansar, pero te prometo que mañana estaremos contigo, desde temprano – me dijo acariciándome mi cabello y yo solo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, como extrañaría a mi madre, por que Analy me recuerda mucho a mi madre.

- Esta bien, pero cuida mucho a mi hermano, lo es todo para mi ahora que ya no tenemos a nuestros padres – le dije temeroso, yo no quería que el se fuera, el es mi mejor amigo, y mi hermano, no lo quería perder al igual que mis padres.

- Te juro que te lo voy a cuidar, no le va a pasar nada malo, solo quiero que el duerma bien ya mañana lo veras y jugaras y hablaras con el – me dijo cariñosamente y separo de mi.

- Hasta mañana Carlisle que descanses bien – me dijo Analy y me beso en la frente.

- Hasta mañana hermanito, mañana te traigo tu i pod y tus muñecos y jugaremos – me dijo abrazándome con fuerza y yo le correspondo.

- Mas te vale Edward, sino te hago cosquillas – le dije cariñosamente, en eso el me hace cosquillas y yo no paro de reírme – para Edward era broma, por favor ya para – le dije entre risas en eso me suelta y separa de mi.

- Carlisle, voy a acompañar un momento a Analy y a Edward, por favor descansa de acuerdo, en unos minutos vuelvo – en eso me abrasa y me besa en la frente, en eso se van, ya que no oigo sus pisadas, en eso me duermo, soñando en mi nueva familia, nose cuanto tiempo estaba dormido en cuanto me desperté todavía tenia la maldita venda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace rato de Edward se acababa de ir con la señora Cullen, por que según, ya era de noche, pero yo me sentía muy solo, mis papás habían muerto y ahora tendría una nueva familia, pero no sabia que pensar, por lo menos no me separarían de mi hermano.

Ya no soportaba traer esa venda en los ojos, sentía que me picaba el vendaje, ya quería ver de nuevo así que me la empecé a quitar lentamente para no lastimarme, cuanto me la termine de quitar también tenia como unas gasas en la parte de los ojos así que cuando me las quites creí que volvería a ver pero no fue así…

No veo…

Me levante de la cama apresuradamente tropecé varias veces pero no me importo, Salí de mi cuarto esperando que alguna enfermera o doctor me viera, yo no quería estar ciego, sentía muchas desesperación, no sabia que hacer…

Empecé a correr por pasillos aunque choque muchas veces nadie me hacia caso, lloraba mucho y sentía un ardor en los ojos pero no me importo, yo quería a mis padres… pero ellos ya no estaban conmigo…

Me recargue en una pared y me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentando en el piso,..

- Carlisle, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – me dijo la voz del Doc. Cullen.

- Quiero a mis papás…

- Carlisle recuerda que…

- Ya se, ellos nos dejaron a Edward y a mi solos…

- No digas eso…

- Y no puedo ver, Doctor, no puedo ver – le dije mientras lloraba mas duro.

- Carlisle te quitaste los vendajes, te puede dar alguna infección…

- Que no entiende… no puedo ver estoy ciego y mis papás ya no están… yo también me quiero morir como ellos…

- No digas eso… no puedes dejar a tu hermano solo, el te quiere mucho… y yo también, te juro que hice lo posible para que no perdieras la vista, pero no pude hacer nada… perdóname por favor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente. – y no estas solo, yo estoy para cuidarte a ti y a tu hermano, ustedes serán mis hijos…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así con el Doctor, el me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba en su pecho, poco a poco me fue ganando el sueño hasta que sentí como me depositaba en la cama mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba la frente.

Seguramente el seria un buen papá para nosotros…

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

**LAMENTO TODA LA TARDANSA PARA ESTA HISTORIA PERO MI INSPIRACION ANDA EN ISLA ESME YA LO TENIA ACABADO, PERO ME FUI DE VIAJE IMPLOVISTO Y CUANDO LLEGUE INTENTE SUBIR Y NO PUDE Y ME ESTABA DESEPERANDO DESDE EL VIENES LO ESTABA INTENTANDO, HASTA HOY YA PUDE. **

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SABES LO DIFICIL LO QUE ESCRIBI, AY POBRE DE CARLISLE ME DUELE COMO ESTA SUFRIENDO, PERO TIENE A EDWARD Y A SU NUEVA FAMILIA QUE LO VAN AYUDAR, **

**NO VOY A BANDONAR MIS HISTORIAS, NUNCA LO HARIA PERO AHORTA LA INPIRACION NO ME LLEGA, ESPERO QUE PRONTO REGRESE**

**MAS AL RATO QUIZAS SUBA OTRO CAPITULO ESO VERE CUAL.**

**BUENO SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO POR FAVOR REVIEWS LA CUAL ME HACEN FELIZ RECIBIENDOLOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y STORY FAVORITOS, SE LO AGRADEZCO**

**SALUDOS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI**


End file.
